


No Clothing is Beneficial to Your Skin

by sunny_seize



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Miya Atsumu is Suffering, Sakusa Kiyoomi is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_seize/pseuds/sunny_seize
Summary: This is just pwpKiyoomi walks around with less and less clothing, and Atsumu takes notice
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 181





	No Clothing is Beneficial to Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlemayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemayhem/gifts).



> this started as an idea on twitter😂😂
> 
> shout out to May! FIC NOW

It started out seemingly innocently. Really, Atsumu should have known better.

Sakusa Kiyoomi was just too hot and too cool. There  _ had _ to be something wrong with him.

Oh, how right Atsumu was.

At first, Atsumu didn’t even notice. Kiyoomi was just really comfortable in his skin, so of course he’d walk around without a shirt on, right? After all, Atsumu did the same. They were both athletes. Hell, Bokuto and Hinata did the same! In fact, they’ve seen all of their teammates shirtless, and more, plenty of times!

So, yeah. Atsumu didn’t even notice it at first.

Then came a mundane Sunday after a match against the Tachibana Red Falcons. 

Usually, Atsumu slept in the day after a game if he didn’t have any other responsibilities the next day, but he slept in a little too late that Sunday. He almost missed lunch with his ma and brother. After taking the fastest shower of his life, he had been hurrying out the door and didn't think twice about the fact that Kiyoomi was lounging around on their couch WITH NO PANTS ON.

As soon as he called his goodbyes and was seated on the subway, the dawning realization made him flush bright red in the middle of the traincar. Those long legs had been on display, and Atsumu kept getting flashbacks of the glimpse he saw of them before the door shut.

Fuck, he was so gay.

More time passed with little incidents like the ones mentioned piling up. It was driving Atsumu insane. He was gay, he was horny, and Kiyoomi was OBLIVIOUS!!

It was gradual, and Atsumu felt like such a pervert for even noticing, but more and more of Kiyoomi’s skin was revealed with each passing month.

Atsumu was going to die. Every day Kiyoomi “forgot” to wear pants, Atsumu could feel all of his blood travel to his cock and/or to his face.

He maybe had a thing for his teammate.

Then came that fateful day. The day that Atsumu liked to refer to as The Incident.

He was coming home early from visiting his folks in Yabu. He forgot to text Kiyoomi that he was going to be home early, but he didn’t think twice about it.

Until he opened the door and found Kiyoomi asleep on the couch. Naked. Completely nude, just...asleep on the couch.

Atsumu nearly fainted right then and there.

He’s seen Kiyoomi naked before. They’ve all seen each other naked before - it was hard to avoid when playing a sport for as long as they have - but Atsumu made it a point to never look for too long.

But fuck if he wanted to drink in the sight before him. Kiyoomi’s skin was lighter than everyone’s on the team; the moles dotting his body were entrancing. Atsumu kind of wanted to connect those moles to each other with his tongue.

_ Bad thoughts! Bad! _

Sometimes Atsumu had self-control.

He nudged Kiyoomi awake with a forced scowl. “Oi! Don’t fall asleep on our couch in the nude! That has to be bad for your skin or something.”

Kiyoomi blinked bleary eyes up at him before frowning. “Actually, letting your skin breath is very beneficial. You should really try it once in a while.”

Atsumu was definitely  _ not _ going to do that.

Yet, Kiyoomi seemed to take that statement to the extreme in the next few weeks. His pants and even his boxers had been long divested when Kiyoomi was in their apartment. Now, his long shirts that barely covered his ass and cock were replaced by  _ nothing _ . As in, his forewent wearing anything at all.

Atsumu was suffering.

He couldn’t complain about the view though.

Kiyoomi had the build of a Greek god, his cock - even soft - was mouthwatering, and Atsumu never considered himself an ass-person before, but now all he could look at was Kiyoomi’s ass.

He wanted to lick him all over. 

“Eyes up here, Miya.”

Ah, fuck.

Atsumu tore his eyes up from where they had been staring at Kiyoomi’s...well, everything. Although, as he glanced back down, he saw that Kiyoomi was, in fact, at least a little interested.

He flashed a cocky grin over at Kiyoomi. “Aw, Omi-Omi! I think ya like the attention.”

The scowl Kiyoomi leveled him with would have sent him scurrying any other day, but cock’s were nothing if not truthful.

Atsumu backed Kiyoomi up against the wall and bared another grin at him. “See, I was wonderin’ just how far down ya blush would go down.”

“When have I ever blushed? I think the one with the red face is you, Miya.”

Atsumu was  _ not _ expecting Kiyoomi to push him backward. His ass landed on the couch and then Kiyoomi seemed to think the perfect place to sit down was on top of Atsumu’s lap.

Holy fuck. Was this real? Was this a dream?

Atsumu would look up at Kiyoomi, but his dick is RIGHT THERE.

Kiyoomi’s hand grasps Atsumu’s chin and lifts it so Atsumu meets Kiyoomi’s eyes. “I know you like me, Miya.”

_ Was that a smirk?,  _ was all Atsumu could think before Kiyoomi’s lips met his lips, and he promptly quit thinking.

Atsumu’s hands reached up to grab Kiyoomi’s shoulders, bringing him closer before they started sliding down his sides, tracing patterns into Kiyoomi’s skin and lighting his fingertips on fire.

When Atsumu’s hands reached Kiyoomi’s hips, he grasped them and dragged Kiyoomi even closer. That elicited a gasp out of Kiyoomi, his cock dragging nicely over Atsumu’s sweatpants-covered thighs.

“Fuck, that’s hot.”

Atsumu’s lips trailed over Kiyoomi’s jaw and down his neck, licking and nipping at his skin, marking him up all pretty.

Kiyoomi’s hands threaded through Atsumu’s hair as he started circling his hips, bumping his erection into Atsumu’s clothed one and letting out a moan.

Atsumu’s tongue was dancing over Kiyoomi’s nipples, pebbling the hard nubs and leaving Kiyoomi panting even more.

“Fuck, Miya, just like that.”

Atsumu pulled back and made a face at Kiyoomi. “Could you not call me ‘Miya’ when we’re about to have sex? I just start thinking of my parents. Total boner killer.”

The look Kiyoomi gave him could have frozen fire. That was fine. Atsumu had his own stubborn look to stare right back with.

A huff left Kiyoomi and a light eye roll. “Fine. No ‘Miya’.” 

“Thanks, Omi-kun.” Atsumu murmured right before going back to focus his attention on connecting all of Omi’s moles to each other with his tongue.

Kiyoomi’s hips resumed their roll, stirring up both men even more until Kiyoomi was grasping at Atsumu’s clothes to tear them off.

His shirt was divested easily, and Kiyoomi lifted up on his knees so Atsumu could remove his pants and boxers. With his hands still underneath Kiyoomi’s thighs, Atsumu gripped him around his legs and brought his ass down near Atsumu’s cock.

“...is that lube?!”

The slippery substance was unmistakable on Atsumu’s fingers. Kiyoomi had  _ lubed himself up  _ before this. Was he hoping this would happen? Was it a coincidence? Did he plan this?!

“Did you plan this!?” The question followed on the heels of the other one, and Kiyoomi only huffed and threw a condom in Atsumu’s face as his answer.

“I’ve been trying to get you to fuck me for weeks. Not my fault you’re particularly obtuse.”

Atsumu would have taken more offense to Kiyoomi’s remark, but he was too busy opening the condom wrapper and sliding it on over his cock.

“Fuck, Omi-Omi. Yer a real planner. Thought of everything. Even planned on havin’ me take ya on the couch.”

Kiyoomi huffed out something that sounded close to a laugh. “Next time, I’ll fuck you on our bean bag chair. Now  _ hurry up _ .”

Next time. Holy shit there was going to be a next time.

Atsumu didn’t get to think too much about that before Kiyoomi was gripping his cock and sliding it inside of himself.

Oh fuck-

Atsumu’s head fell back at the incredible feeling of Kiyoomi surrounding him at the same time Kiyoomi’s eyes fluttered closed, and he let out a breathy moan.

Atsumu gave Kiyoomi a few moments to adjust, but Kiyoomi surprised him by rolling his hips before starting to fuck himself on Atsumu’s cock. Atsumu’s hands grasped Kiyoomi’s thighs and let him get to work. The way Kiyoomi was using him made Atsumu feel a little bit like a toy, only there to be used for Kiyoomi’s pleasure and fuck if that thought didn’t have Atsumu snapping his hips up and into Kiyoomi, jostling him just hard enough for Atsumu to slip out of him.

The whine Kiyoomi released at the loss of his cock was positively obscene, and Atsumu flipped their positions so that Kiyoomi was laying on his back, and Atsumu was looming over him, positioning his cock at Kiyoomi’s hole and thrusting in hard enough that Kiyoomi was pushed up the couch just a little.

Kiyoomi’s hands came up to wrap around Atsumu’s shoulders as he started fucking into him. Atsumu felt fingernails digging into his skin, and he knew he’d have scratch marks when they were done.

Atsumu leaned down to press his own marks into Kiyoomi’s skin while the sound of their fucking echoed into their quiet apartment.

Kiyoomi’s harsh panting was egging Atsumu on even more, and he reached between their bodies to take Kiyoomi’s cock in hand.

The amount of pre-cum Kiyoomi was leaking for Atsumu was more than enough to lube up his cock and let Atsumu’s hand jerk him off at a discordant pace to the movement of their hips.

Within moments, Kiyoomi was panting out his warning before his orgasm overtook him.

The pulsing clench of his walls around Atsumu’s cock had Atsumu tipping over the edge right after him. Atsumu slumped over Kiyoomi, the aftermath of their coupling leaving both breathless until Kiyoomi nudged Atsumu’s shoulder.

“Shower.”

Atsumu nodded in agreement, sliding out of Kiyoomi and helping the other man stand.

They each took a shower on their own before ending up in Atsumu’s bed for a second and third round that night.

Finally satisfied from all of the sexual build up that had been between them, Atsumu wakes up without morning wood for the first time in months. Ever since Kiyoomi has casually worn nothing around their apartment, his dreams had been riddled with thoughts of getting his hands on Kiyoomi. Maybe now that his sexual frustrations were released, he’d find some peace.

Of course, he knew that he would never find peace again when he walked into their kitchenette to see Kiyoomi casually wrapped in a towel, sipping on coffee, and reading the news on his tablet. Atsumu kind of wants to pull the towel off from Kiyoomi’s hips and kneel between his legs to give him a real good morning wake-up call.

Ah, fuck it.

Kiyoomi doesn’t protest when Atsumu pulls his chair back from the table to make room for himself. He doesn’t say anything when Atsumu divests Kiyoomi of his towel, dropping it down onto the floor, and kneeling on top of it. He doesn’t protest when Atsumu kneels between Kiyoomi’s thighs and takes his cock into his mouth.

Maybe Kiyoomi was onto something with this whole “no clothing” thing.

**Author's Note:**

> if ya want, come yell at us on twitter!


End file.
